Infinity
by the gayster
Summary: Very first story.Kuroko discovers a new group of people who seem to be even more powerful than the theory of a level 6. They open her up to the harsh reality of this e discovers herself that she has been chosen to be an infinite. An unstoppable level esper who can control all types of powers when w with her new occupations lets just say Mikoto is starting to worry
1. Chapter 1

It was all over just like that. All gone in an instant like the blowing of birthday candles swept away like a tornado going through a all the grief sinked in like water through the cracks and dents of a wooden sunk deep,deep into the depths that were never even known to exist just left a numb sensation,everywhere it touched it left a bothersome hot and cold sensation leaving you so uncomfortable that you felt like dying just to it made you want to slam yourself so hard into the nearest wall just so that the pain could take over instead of such a hellish feeling that left a stabbing sensation in your stomach. Tearing your own skin felt like a less painful seemed dark,so painfully _dark_. Too dark that it created a suffocating sensation every now and again. Every pity attempt to cling to any amount of air left you feeling dizzy with the weight of the world on your shoulders. That was from now on the new reality.

At least that's how Kuroko was dreaming, in a nightmare. She just had to ,the world wasn't so cruel, the city she would give her life to protect was not some hell on she looked around, there was nothing but death and something was building up inside whole body trembled and with the blink of an eye all of a sudden she found herself in an with the light of the moon barely reaching some spots of this long path and with cool caresses of the wind. She didn't notice at first but she was not alone. Still only standing,feeling like her legs were stuck in the ground, Something in a rush passed by her shoving her to a was from what she could tell a girl who had a white rabbit mask on. This mysterious girl had on a Tokiwadai uniform and had a pocket watch in her hand that seemed to be broken but this surprisingly seemed to not faze the girl as she kept running down the alley shouting to herself that she was going to be late.

Suddenly Kuroko was running after the girl, She felt like metal that was being drawn by a nearby looked around her but the girl faded to nothing but blackness. Then in a quick fashion a lanky building painted itself from the ground up with a sign that seemed to be seeing its last days reading ;

" Darker than black and filled with wonders, welcome to nowheresville, welcome to your very own wonderland in Academy city." Kuroko was now had her back towards the building and noticed that she was ahead of the mysterious girl.

" Excuse me ! Miss.!" Kuroko exclaimed while reaching for the arm of the rabbit mask wearing realizing she lunged herself toward the other girl expecting to grab something solid she seemed to go through the person and fall to the ground with such strong impact that her head felt like it was looked around searching for the girl but the girl seemed to have vanished out of mid air. The house was still there , it seemed to stare at her giving her a feeling that small animals get before being eaten by a larger of a sudden her wrist seemed to burn and it was too grasped her right wrist with pain and glanced at it with tears starting to form in her eyes. There it was , the source of her problem. On her wrist there seemed to be a tattoo of an infinity sign


	2. Chapter 2

Mikoto had gone out to take care of some... had snuck back in the dorms so many times that it was second nature to _usually_ she would just go straight to business and not get distracted by get in and off to bed before anyone noticed. She may have not been as stealthy as her dear junior whom also had the blessing of being a teleporter but she could get the job done. In her defense, _usually_ the dorm supervisor didn't have company _.Usually_ the dorm supervisor didn't sit down with someone Mikoto could not see clearly from where she was hiding, and _smile_. _Usually_ Mikoto did not get close to the lady in charge to listen to the conversations she has with mysterious strangers. In this story ,usually is a word that means things that are routinely, something that is often done. On the other hand, usually can be used for many things like in this case a bit further in the story ,usually will be used in a tone that conveys the phrase,"what are you doing ?" In other words , Mikoto will face situations where perhaps her presence or actions may not be wanted. Along with this specific use the phrase "in the belly of the beast" may appear. This is because sometimes in situations like these trouble may seem like a pretty and oddly looking flower that a bee may fly towards before it is revealed that said flower has a taste for insects. For Mikoto, this cannot be farther from the truth.

"She's quite the workaholic isn't she ? I don't expect anything else from the kid."

" That does not mean she can stay out late to drown herself in paperwork Kurokuma. Perhaps she gets that from you. You were always out and about with your own things that if I remember what Neru said correctly ,you missed most of your youngest sister's life."

Mikoto stood just a few feet from them hiding in a corner that was dark and had some tall cabinets that she hid could now tell that the mysterious figure was a woman around the age of 27. She had short auburn hair cut in an undercut but long enough to imitate a curly bob cut if it were not slicked back. The woman seemed to dress like some detective from an old french movie. Her hat did not rest on its owners head however but was on the supervisors instead. This gave Mikoto a clear view of the trespassers face , it had a striking resemblance to Kuroko's face but in obviousness more were a few tiny scars here and there but there was no doubt that this woman was bonded by blood to her partner in crime.

"What a snitch."A nice silky voice came out of the woman."Regardless i'd rather that the kid be a workaholic than a lazy bum."

"She's following in your footsteps,Kurokuma,a big great detective and does not bat an eye in the fact that that just limits the days she'll live even 's already well known for her work in you really want her to live in the same world that you do?" The dorm supervisor stressed."She's your blood and she's good at what she does sooner or later _they'll_ get to her just like they did to you."

"We all have to do what we need to do" Kurokuma responded with a bit of bitterness." Protecting people, that's what the both of us value the most. It's a dangerous job and in a city like this , an even more dangerous life. I know how kids are with the whole dying a hero thing that's why i'm here. To knock some sense to her about what she wants to pursue. We all have dreams we would die for but not all of us are willing to live for them."

With that this so called "Kurokuma" stood and plucked her hat back from her friend.

"Moving on ,when are you going to introduce me to the little rat hiding in the corner ?" She said with a sly yet goofy grin.

The dorm supervisor sat there dumfolded," What nonsense are you talking about? Everyone's gone asleep. Its half past dawn I highly doubt that any idiot is dumb enough to be awake at this hour."

Kurokuma walked towards the dark corner where Mikoto tried to flatten herself against the cabinet as much as she could hoping it would make her invisible. Kurokuma played along and stood at the door that was dangerously near it before turning swiftly. Her coat making a slapping noise with this new given friction caused by the movement.

"Tsk ,tsk,tsk, Ryo-chan. As someone incharge of these children's lives, one would think you'd be more aware of your surroundings. Come on out little rat ~. Don't make me use force!" she said with a smile.

Having no choice , Mikoto came out of her hiding place . Nervously standing up and infront of her supervisor, she awkwardly smiled and waved at her " H-hey ma'm , beautiful night today huh ?"

"Misaka-san, what a pleasant surprise." Ryokan said with a very fake smile and violent tone." _What are you doing_?"

You could say Mikoto was in the belly of the beast,one can imagine that is not the most desirable place to be danger she had manage to draw to herself was not something she was ready for. Even thinking of the punishment she would receive made her shiver.

"Now ,now, my dear friend. There is no need to intimidate her." Kurokuma walked towards the young girl before extending her hand."Shirai Kuromi ,pleasure to be your aquaintense."

"Misaka Mikoto" She said hesitantly accepting the had an iron grip and an intimidating told her that she did not want to get in the womans bad side.

"Do try to stay out of trouble now," kuromi said in a cheerful voice before whispering to the girl", you never know what beast you might anger by awakening it."

Starting to stroll out of the dorm with a bounce in each step she took, Kuromi stopped before turning her head to face Ryokan." And Ryo-chan,"a big stupid smile in her face," Tomorrow at 5 in the afternoon be ready for a small little date with your dear ol' buddy "Kurokuma"~ See you till then no exception!"

And just like that , the sly wolf was gone.


End file.
